Each Time It Rains
by I'vebeenLOKI'Dyetagain
Summary: "You stand and stare out the window, the raindrops falling as silver as his tongue could spin words. And you remembered the times you huddled close, when he would climb into your bed in the middle of the night because he was terrified, and he felt so cold." Thor's POV, of three instances we didn't get to see in the movies. Brotherly love.
1. Each Time It Rains

**Just something I wrote when I was pondering what it must have been like for Thor after Loki let go. Thor's POV, except it's in second person.  
**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the characters, nor do I own the cover picture. **

* * *

You're reminded of him each time it rains.

You stand and stare out the window, the raindrops falling as silver as his tongue could spin words. And you remembered the times you huddled close, when he would climb into your bed in the middle of the night because he was terrified, and he felt so cold. You would hug him close as he shivered, and tell him that everything was alright. You were there. You would always be there.

"I'm afraid of the dark," he would murmur, his pupils so large they were all darkness, with only the faintest traces of green around the edges.

"It calls to me" he would whisper.

"It's always calling."

And you would hug him closer.

* * *

You're reminded of him each time you find that you can't breathe, suffocating on the memories and the pain he left behind. You wake up screaming and reaching for his hand, but the dreams slip away just as he did, and you find yourself wandering around aimlessly, lost and hurt and confused.

You spent your whole lives together, your whole immortal lives. He can't suddenly just be _gone_.

Walking down the empty hallways in the middle of the night, you remember how he could be walking behind you, and never make a sound. You keep thinking you'll see him when you turn and look around, but you can feel his absence pressing in around you.

And you can feel his presence in the darkness, calling. Always calling.

And his voice never leaves you alone.

* * *

You're reminded of him each time you see a shooting star fall, shining so bright only to fade into the darkness.

You remember the expression on his face and his hand letting go. What must have been going on in his mind, you'll never know. He always had such a capacity for emotion, but such a way of keeping it hidden. You wonder how long the pain was building up inside, and you realize you can't remember the last time that a smile reached his eyes.

* * *

When he fell, though you were held tight, he pulled a part of you down with him. And though you were dragged back to safety, you were already empty. You can feel the gaping hole where your heart should be. He left a nothingness that can't be filled.

You wander around lost, but you always end up in the same place. They call your name and search for you, only to find you curled up on his bed, his pillow damp with your tears, thinking you might as well be dead.

You'll force a smile on your face, but it never reaches your eyes. You don't feel happiness anymore.

To take your mind of him you train and train, in hopes that one day you'll be able to fight off your demons. That one day you'll be able to stand on your own in battle and not be stabbed in the back where he used to be beside you and holding them off. In hopes that you'll be too exhausted to cry yourself to sleep.

But every day it rains.


	2. Back From The Dead

**Thank you so much to all the lovely people who reviewed, favorited, and even alerted! Ehehehe, your reviews convinced me to write a couple more chapters ^.^ **

**This chapter is Thor's POV of the first time he heard that Loki was alive, and the idea was suggested by YouThereintheTrunks.  
**

**I hope you all enjoy:D  
**

* * *

When you heard that he was alive, that your little brother was _alive_, you could hardly contain the joy. It exploded, coursing through your body, cutting open your scabs and your scars. It burned and throbbed, emotions you hadn't felt in so long you'd all but forgotten what they were called.

You'd forgotten how much feeling could hurt. But yet it felt so good to feel something more than bitter nostalgia, something more than the cold numbness that had penetrated deep into your soul.

It was raw burning hope that made a smile crack across your face, the first real smile since he'd fallen and you'd thought him dead, since he'd fallen and all but killed you along with him.

And you dared to remember the way his smile sent the light dancing, licking warm against your heart like tongues of flame. And how so many times he would step up to take the blame, take the heat, take the pain.

* * *

You want to embrace him and never let him go. You want to ruffle his hair the way he always pretended he hated, but you could tell he didn't mind by the light in his eyes.

You dared to hope you could hear him laugh again, that beautiful, contagious laugh. And you remembered how he was the only one who could make you grin till your face hurt, laugh till your sides ached and you couldn't breathe. You dared to remember everything you were trying not to forget.

You dared to live again. Maybe together, you'd be able to come back from the dead.

You remember how every time you'd freaked out, thinking he'd gotten lost or died in battle, he would sneak up behind you and whisper in your ear, smirking. "It would take more than that to part us, brother."

You wondered if it was still true.

* * *

But yet all the joy and hope was laced with fear. A fear that traced through your heart like spiderwebs of darkness; a poison slowly creeping through your veins. You had no idea what he'd been though, what had happened to him when he fell into the deepest chasms of space.

You had no idea if he was still the brother you once knew. You could only hope he'd missed you as much as you'd missed him, that he wasn't so far gone that you couldn't take his hand and lead him back, back to the light from the darkness wherein he fell.

But still you know he has every right to hate you. You'd gone over all the things that you'd done wrong; you'd done almost everything wrong. And you realized just how long he'd held on, in his mind, just how long he'd been hanging over the edge of darkness, and you weren't there for him. You weren't there to pull him back.

You'd never understand what his life's been like, but you only hoped you could help him now.

You only hoped that this time you could do everything right.


	3. Cruel Fate

**Here's the third and FINAL chapter! **

**This chapter is Thor's POV of the first time he sees Loki in _The Avengers_, during the time he's flying with Loki to the cliff. This idea was also suggested by YouThereintheTrunks ^.^ (THANK YOU SO MUCH! :D) **

**And a huge thank you ****to everyone who has reviewed, faved and alerted! *-* Your support means the world to me! **  


* * *

The wind flitted about your feet and swirled raindrops in your hair, howling lonely and mournful. It lashed out at your face in streaks of silver, like dagger blades. Stinging against your wounds, icy cold as his piercing eyes, those eyes you used to know so well, they now stared at you. Haunted. Gleaming like the eyes of a predator; like the intense gaze of a hunted creature.

He was pale as the dead and dark as death. His sharp features were gaunt, and the darkness seemed to cling to him, pooling around his sunken eyes and seeping from the cracks in his smile.

* * *

And suddenly you had no idea what to do. It sent cold tremors down your spine and the frost traced patterns of fear across your skin like pulsing veins, your heart hammering and pounding to the beat of the pouring rain. And you could almost hear the whispers amongst the shadows that settled around you like a cloak, stifling your wordless cries.

Between each lightning strike, like the memory of a smile, you tried to hold on to something that faded away even as you tightened your grip around his jaw.

* * *

As you gazed into his hallowed eyes, all your darkest fears were realized. He looked so sick, so scarred, and you wondered why you were so surprised, to see the proliferation of his pain, to see just how much he'd changed.

You searched his face desperately for something, anything familiar in his cruel features. He was the person you'd always thought least capable of being cruel. Mischievous, yes. But never cruel.

The thunder rumbled around you like a roar of anger, reverberating through your bones. And you couldn't help but feel it tearing you, blaming you, for everything that he had become. For not noticing how much he hurt, even as he bled before your eyes.

For not telling him you loved him.

You wanted to speak, but the words wouldn't form together in your mind, and you wished, not for the first time, that you possessed his easy eloquence. But such an ability to express was beyond you, and you knew naught what to say.

* * *

You wanted to embrace him close, to feel him breathing, gloriously alive. You basked in his presence, and yet something didn't feel right. Something about the way his skin was icy to your touch, as if all the warmth that used to emanate from him had been leached away. Something about the way he carried himself like someone walking proudly into a losing battle, who knew how it was all going to end, and had embraced his fate with open arms since he had nothing left to prove.

You had fought your share of enemies, you recognized the expression of fearless resignation. You had fought your share of wars, but you'd always had him on your side, fighting right beside you. It had never occurred to you that one day you would be looking at him on the other side of the enemy line, and that the love between you could corrupt into such potent hatred.

* * *

And yet here you both were, shooting through the gloom towards a lone pool of light, the thought-filled silence between you tense and palpable enough you could have shattered it with your hammer, and watched it break and fall into the darkness; like he had broken and fallen from the bifrost.

It was cruel that such a fate had befallen him. But you would find a way to save your brother, because you couldn't stand to lose him, not again. Never again.

He was the cold to your heat, the darkness between your flashes of light, the graceful cunning to your brute strength.

What were you without him?

* * *

**The end! I hope you all enjoyed it *-***

**I would love it if you could leave me a review and let me know what you thought ^.^  
**


End file.
